Chris Smith
Chris Smith is one of the last remaining figures of the original Daria fan base. Or at least, he was. Biographical Information Upon watching a Daria marathon in August 1997, Chris became a fan of the TV series and started exploring the Daria fan community by reading fan fiction from alt.lawndale.com, Planet Daria, and Sick, Sad World. In 1998, after Michael Pfeffer showed it to him, Chris migrated everyone from Daria on EFnet's IRC network to the more-secure DALnet IRC network. As #Daria was already taken, Chris added a plus at the end and created Daria+. Chris passed founder control to Jason Schiener later in the Fall. He left the Paperpusher's Message board after interpreting other members' requests to back up his claims supporting GamerGate as personal attacks against him. Fanfiction In October 1997, he would write "More Than Anyone Can Take", an unofficial sequel to "Maine Escape" by Michael Pfeffer. Using Pfeffer's Mary Sue characters and a original character from one of Katherine Goodman's fanfics, Chris introduced a mysterious character called Kain. Eventually, the character, along with a host of Chris's characters, would be used in eleven additional fics. Two more were in the works along with a real ending, but Chris fell into writer's block in late 1998. Chris attempted to write again, but after seven unfinished fanfiction attempts, it was apparent that he never truly recovered. Chris contributed to the "Scenes That Should Not Be" fanfic threads on Paperpusher's Message Board. Finished Fanfiction # More Than Anyone Can Take # The Death of a Dangerous Trend # This Crap Called Fate # The Virtual Massacre # Ruckus in the Ring # The Road Worrier: Take 2 # Standoff # A Prelude to War # Carnage in the Big Apple # The End of an Era # Misery Chick: Wrestling With Fashion Unfinished Works * Hell is Other People - A Daria/Stay Tuned crossover * The Crazy Funny Daria Show - A Daria-themed SNL/MadTV parody * N.F.L. (No F***ing Life) - Daria and Jane become assistant football coaches for the Lawndale Lions * Morons in Disguise - A Daria/Transformers crossover * Starship Lawndale - A Daria/Star Trek crossover * Metal Gear: Solid Cynic - A Daria/Metal Gear crossover * Grand Theft Auto: Lawndale - A Daria fic written in the mold of the Grand Theft Auto computer-game series. Short Stories * Untitled-2 - Daria forgets that her life was merely a character on an MTV show, and slowly remembers who she and her friends/family really are. * Best Friends - Told from Daria's POV, Daria and Jane put on a gruesome hardcore wrestling match for the town. * Daria GTS (Grand Theft Sleigh) - A Christmas poem in the spirit of The Night Before Christmas. Wrestling In 1998, Chris began taking advantage of the Create-a-Wrestler (CAW) feature for the WWF/WWE video games, creating the Daria characters in a rather crude form of CGI. He would later form a fictional wrestling promotion centered around the wrestling matches between Daria cast members. As of 2007, Chris is preparing to launch a website with downloadable Torrents of wrestling matches between the Daria characters. So far, only one match has made it to downloadable distribution. Games Used: * WWF War Zone (Sony Playstation, Nintendo 64) * WWF Attitude (Sony Playstation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast) * ECW Hardcore Revolution (Sony Playstation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (Sony Playstation, Sega Dreamcast) * WWF No Mercy (Nintendo 64) * WWF Smackdown 2: Know Your Role (Sony Playstation) * WWF Smackdown 3: Just Bring It! (Sony Playstation 2) * WWE Smackdown 4: Shut your Mouth (Sony Playstation 2) * WWE Smackdown 5: Here Comes the Pain (Sony Playstation 2) * WWE Smackdown 6: Smackdown vs Raw (Sony Playstation 2) * WWE Smackdown 7: Smackdown vs Raw 2006 (Sony Playstation 2) * WWE Smackdown 8: Smackdown vs Raw 2007 (Sony Playstation 2, Xbox 360) Other games Chris modified to contain Daria characters: * Kyodai Mahjongg - Tileset * Quake 2 - Modified Lady Death skin to resemble Daria * Tetrinet - Player Background * Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf 2006 - Daria player Games that Chris is developing Daria MODs for: * Jumpman: Under Construction - Daria player sprites * MUGEN - Daria TC * Super Mario Brothers - ROM Graphical hack * Zelda Classic - Daria player sprites Art Chris was not much of an artist, His best contributions were usually from editing the Daria cast pictures from the MTV website, then submitting them to alt.lawndale.com. He would later submit an alternate version of the Daria logo (Edited from a Daria logo sticker, promoting the series premiere). In January 2007, Chris began work on Lawndale, a webcomic depicting events five years after Is It College Yet?, the Daria series finale. The comic launched on May 25. Links * Official Page * Chris Smith's DeviantArt page * Chris Smith's LiveJournal Page (As Reese Kaine) * Chris Smith's ScrewAttack Blog page (As Reese Kaine) * Chris Smith's page on Sh33pie.com * Chris Smith's page on Fanfiction.net Category:Authors